Trying Hard
by TheSparkOfEverlark
Summary: Katniss and Peeta want to take their relationship to the next level. Unfortunately, there have been some distractions… Everlark.


Trying Hard

{TheSparkOfEverlark}

Summary: Katniss and Peeta want to take their relationship to the next level. Unfortunately, there have been some distractions… Everlark.

Pairings: Katniss/Peeta, Madge/Gale, Annie/Finnick.

Part 1: First Encounters.

KPOV

"Mom, where's Prim?" I ask, grabbing a slice of bread from the counter. It's filled with nuts and raisins and melts right in my mouth through each bite. As I savor the delicious pastry, I think about the moment when I first had something this good. I think about the happiness it brought me, even just for a few days. I think about… him. The snapping fingers of my mother in front of my face wakes me up from my daydream and thoughts.

"Katniss! What are you doing just standing there, staring into space? You're getting bread crumbs all over the floor." My mother scolds, a broom clutched in her delicate hands as she sweeps the remains of my morning snack off the floor. I could imagine her right now as the merchant girl she was supposed to be. Not lifting a finger for anything, relaxing by the fire while the birds chirped outside. But here she is, crouching on the floor with a broom and dustpan in her hands. I instantly feel the guilt wash over me.

"Mom? Let me do that for you…" I say as I bend down to get the cleaning tolls from her, but she just gets back up and puts them away.

"No worries, Dear." She says wiping the dirt from her hands on her apron, "Anyways, speaking of your sister. She left early for school this morning, said she wanted to get something done before class started."

"Oh. Well, okay then." I grab my hunting jacket from the chair and make my way out, but not before my mother stops me.

"Katniss! Don't forget! Your prep-team will be here this afternoon!"

"Yes mom, I know. Effie's been calling non-stop for the past week to remind me." _Or probably make sure I don't run away…_

I rush out the door and decide to make a quick stop to Haymtch's 'cave' or so he would call it. The name suits though. From front door to back door, rotten garbage and empty liquor bottles surround the floor, while dirty dishes pile up the sink, causing the whole house to smell. As I walk up the squeaky steps of his porch, a voice interrupts me. An all too familiar voice in fact.

"Hello Kaniss." I turn around and I am faced with eyes bluer than the sky itself. I stand there of shock that he would even think about talking to the girl who pretended to be in love with him then broke his heart after he just lost a leg. I must look ridiculous with my mouth agape and my foot raised up because he quirks an eyebrow at me, shakes his head, and sits down on one of the porch steps. Only then do I notice the tools.

"Hi… Peeta." I finally croak out. He gives me the smallest hint of a smile, but besides that, his face shows the same emotions I left him with on the train. Sadness, guilt, and disappointment.

"So, how are you?" he asks.

"Just about to go to the woods… you know, maybe find something to trade with Sae." I start to fidget with my hands know.

"But… you know that this is Haymitch's house right?" He says, amusement dancing in his eyes. He's enjoying me fidget. Just glace down.

After a few moments, the amusement in his eyes dies down and he turns his back and starts rummaging through the case of tools he brought.

"What are those for?" I say, trying to regain my position by leaning on one of the wooden pillars of Haymitch's house. Suddenly, the pillar snaps in half and I lose my balance, causing me to fall. So that's what the tools are for. I expect to hit the rough wooden floor but two hands lock around my waist. The pillar falls to the grass, the old worn wood shattering as it falls. I look up and am once again see those blue eyes. I glace around and see the tool case has fallen, its contents spilling across the steps. Unknowingly, my arms are placed behind his neck, clutching for dear life. I look at him once again expecting him to be looking away and waiting for me to detach myself from him, but I see the exact opposite. He's looking right at me, his mouth slightly open as a faint blush crawls upon his cheeks; I expect to look the same. HIs face is so close to mine I can already smell the cinnamon in his breath. I try to look anywhere else except his eyes, but my emotions and self-consent fail me. For what seems like hours, we stay like that. His hands tightly placed along my waist while my hands find themselves clutching his ashy blonde hair.

"Katniss…" he murmurs, both confusion and desire running through his eyes. Before I answer, a loud wolf whistle is heard through the air. We both turn our heads to the sound and we find him standing in front his house a large smirk crawling along his face. Peeta and I jump from each other right away as Haymitch makes his make up the porch steps, agonizingly slowly. His eyes never leave us just like the knowing smirk on his face. I glance at Peeta and all I see is him crouched down beside me, pretending to tie his shoe. He refuses to even glace at either me or Haymitch. Once Haymitch locks himself up in his house, Peeta gets up, still not looking at me, and picks up his fallen tools.

"You should go. It's gonna get dark soon." he says coldly over his shoulder, forgetting the fact that it's only 10 in the morning. I just decide to shrug it off. He gather's his tools and make's his way down the steps but not before stopping in the middle of the path.

"And Katniss… what happened or almost happened up there, just forget about it." He says and walks away, not bothering to give a second glance.


End file.
